


Eros

by Invaderdoom78



Category: Dragon Ball, dragon ball z abridged
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26588482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invaderdoom78/pseuds/Invaderdoom78
Summary: Before Trunks has a chance to head back into the future someone they all thought was dead shows up and takes him to an alien planet.
Relationships: Future Trunks Briefs/Brolly, Trunks Briefs/Brolly
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

Originally Trunks had intended to head back to his time immediately after Cell's defeat but, unbeknownst to him, the time machine had sustained some damage so he wasn’t able to return home until the Bulma of this timeline fixed it, which she did within a month's time. So, now that she had time to plan a proper send-off for her future son Bulma had organized a beach day for him and their friends at Kame House, though only Gohan, Chi-Chi, Piccalo (probably only at Gohans request) Krillin, Vegeta, and apparently his Uncie Nappa were able to make it. It was nice watching everyone have fun and relax especially after they’d spent so much time on edge as Gohan and Krillin played in the water, Piccolo watching from the shoreline, Chi-Chi and his mom talking to each other about Chi-Chi’s pregnancy while his father sulked behind them, and Nappa played with baby him, lifting him in the air like he was flying.  
When he got home he’d have to remember to ask his mom if she knew if the Nappa in their time was still alive, though he doubted that the Saiyan would be interested in being his honorary uncle, but he figured it wouldn’t hurt to have someone around they could reach out to if they needed to know something about Saiyan culture. Letting out a contented sigh Trunks closed his eyes feeling the waves as they flowed onto the shore, gently moving against his legs as laid back into the sand. He’d just barely gotten comfortable when he suddenly felt an energy that shouldn’t have existed anymore one that should’ve been left in the cold recesses of space.  
“No,” Piccolo said as everyone who could sense energy looked up to the sky “it can’t be. Goku killed him!”  
“What’s going on?” Bulma asked looking at where everyone else was  
“Mom” Gohan said running towards his mother “you need to get inside now”  
“What’s wrong Gohan?” Chi-Chi asked as the sky darkened above them  
“There’s no time to...” Gohan didn’t get to finish his sentence because the next thing any of them knew Broly came floating down from the darkened sky, a twisted smile on his face.  
“What do you want you monster?” Piccolo demanded “Goku’s not here”  
“Broly not come for Kakarot,” Broly said shocking everyone “Broly come for Broly’s wife”  
Trunks felt his heart-stopping dead in his chest as he felt Broly’s pupil-less eyes roaming over his half-naked body and, without thinking, he took off flying as fast as he could in the opposite direction just hoping that he’d be able to lose the other Saiyan, though he knew that would be next to impossible; especially once he saw the looming shadow of an enormous figure consume his body. Thankfully he felt the energy of his friends rapidly catching up to them along with several ki blasts aimed in their direction. Letting gravity take hold of him Trunks plummeted towards the ocean, both to put some distance between him and Broly and also to avoid the ki blasts.  
He didn’t even bother waiting to see if the attacks had done anything because; one he knew they didn’t and two because he saw a crevice covered landmass that he knew he could hide in as long as Broly didn’t know how to sense energy. Finding the first opening he could Trunks squeezed himself into it as far back as he could before lowering his power level. Even from his hiding place Trunks could hear his friends and Broly's fight, it sounded even more intense than the one back on New Vegeta but they all knew that unless their last battle had left the legendary severely handicapped they didn’t have a chance of winning without Goku. The only moment of reprieve that seemed to come was when the fight grew quiet, that was until...  
“Princess Trunks” Broly’s voice called out, sounding sickenly sweet from right outside Trunks hiding spot  
Covering his mouth with both of his hands in a near crushing grip, Trunks tried to make himself as small as possible hoping that Broly was only trying to scare him out of his hiding place and didn’t actually know where he was. Unfortunately, like always, luck wasn’t on his side and the mountain around him was destroyed and he was left floating mid-air looking up at the overpowered Saiyan in horror as Broly looking down at him in complete satisfaction before grabbing Trunks and punching him hard enough in the gut to make him lose consciousness.

——————————————————————————————————----------------------------------------------- 

“That was even worse then the fight on New Vegeta” Gohan panted after Piccolo pulled him out of the ocean, coughing up a bit of water  
“What I want to know is how he survived Goku’s attack,” Piccolo said as Krillin handed them both a senzu bean “we watched him explode”  
“Where’s Vegeta?” Krillin asked looking around  
“That absolute bastard!”  
They heard Vegeta screaming from where Trunks had been hiding and flew over to the prince.  
“I’ll fucking kill him when we find him”  
“What’s wrong Vegeta?” Gohan asked as they flew over to the prince  
“Trunks is gone” Vegeta growled  
“Did Broly kill him?” Krillin asked looking at the damage that had been done to the island  
“I doubt it,” Gohan said surveying the ocean below them for any sign of the time traveler “he may be insane but I don’t think Broly would go through all this trouble only to kill Trunks”  
“I can’t sense his energy anywhere on the planet,” Kami said  
“An energy like that doesn’t just vanish” Nail added “they can’t be on Earth anymore”  
“Agreed,” Piccolo said, “I think they must have gone off-planet”  
“Do you think Broly has a spaceship then?”  
“He must. We left that bastard out in space when we fought him last” Piccolo said as they started their flight back to Kame house  
“Where’s Trunks?” Bulma asked looking around when they landed in the sand  
“Broly must’ve taken him” Piccolo sighed  
“Why would he do that?” Bulma asked confused as a million scenarios ran through her head  
“Yeah, Vegeta” Piccolo asked, crossing his arms across his chest “why would he do that?”  
“How was I supposed to know that when I gave him permission to bed Trunks that this is how it would turn out!” Vegeta demanded  
“I’m sorry” Bulma interjected, “you did what?”  
“It was for the sake of the Saiyan race!”  
“Wow,” Nappa said  
“Like you have any room to talk Mr. stab the baby or you’ll have to cancel your 6 o’clock!”  
“Fair point” Nappa shrugged  
“How would that be beneficial for the Saiyan race?” Gohan asked more to himself “they’d still need an egg donor in order to conceive a child”  
“Not necessarily” Nappa chimed in “though it’s rare it is possible for male Saiyans to become pregnant and it is a trait that's most commonly found in the royal bloodline. Which is partially why they were considered the elite”  
“Do humans not lay eggs?” Nail asked  
“Shut up Nail” Piccolo almost growled under his breath  
“Here,” Bulma said calmly, handing baby Trunks over to his uncle Nappa. Thankfully for Vegeta, he’d been wearing his casual clothing instead of a swimsuit because otherwise, Bulma would’ve grabbed him by the neck instead of his shirt collar. “Listen to me very carefully” her voice was dangerously low “if you don’t get your ass in gear and get out there looking for my baby then I will make sure that not only will you regret the day you were born but every day until you die”  
“How?” Vegeta asked, managing to break out of the iron grip “we don’t even have a space ship!”  
“What about Kami’s old ship?” Krillin asked “wasn’t it brought to Earth when Little Green wished everyone off of Old Namik”  
“Yes it was,” Bulma said eyeing the prince out of the corner of her eye “we need Goku you realize that right”  
“Yeah,” Vegeta said Broly being the only enemy they’ve faced that he would willingly admit he had no chance against  
“ROSHI” Bulma screamed into the house “call your sister right now!”

——————————————————————————————————-----------------------------------------------

Trunks wasn’t sure how long he’d been out for or even what had happened after he’d hidden from... Broly. Shit! Did the Legendary murder his friends, did they manage to defeat them? Wait? Trunks' thoughts were interrupted when he realized that a pair of arms were wrapped tightly around him. Once again he felt his heart freezing in his chest and he was afraid to open his eyes but he knew he had to in order to get some idea of what his surroundings were like. Cracking open an eye just wide enough for him to see, Trunks saw that he was in a room he’d never seen before, it was large, but the walls kinda looked like they were made out of clouds instead of stone as they looked soft to the touch. Looking around a bit more, Trunks could see that the room looked to have been decorated for royalty and that he was also laying in a rather large bed, that was when he finally noticed who it was that was holding him. It was Broly, who’d apparently slipped back into his base form in his sleep. Trunks couldn’t tell if this was a good thing or not as the young half-Saiyan was pretty sure he could beat the other in this form if given the opportunity but he also knew better than to assume the strength of his opponent. It was weird, the more he observed the unstable Saiyan Trunks couldn’t help but take notice of the almost innocent appearance Broly took on as he slept. It was unnerving. Despite his best efforts to stay as still as possible his subtle movements of looking around the room seemed to be enough to rouse the larger Saiyan from his slumber. Freezing Trunks watched as Broly slowly blinked open his eyes, seemingly also taken aback by the strange surroundings, that was until he looked down at the young half-Saiyan, his eyes going wide in shock as a blush spread across his cheeks.  
“P-princess?” Broly stammered out, releasing his hold on the other “wha?”  
Taking the opportunity Trunks pushed himself away from the other, landing a few feet away from the bed. It was then that he realized that he was still only wearing his swimwear and this was something Broly had noticed as well as his entire face became beet red. There was a long, long stretch of silence; Trunks trying to figure out what exactly the larger Saiyans plan was as Broly lay on the bed looking more and more embarrassed and confused about what was going on.  
“Your hair is shorter,” Broly said suddenly, sitting up hoping that this would break up the awkwardness of the situation  
“What?” Trunks asked, getting agitated at the other's ignorance of his actions  
“Your hair,” Broly said pointing at Trunks' head “it’s shorter. It’s, cute”  
Looking the other in the eyes Trunks could tell that he was being genuine with his compliment and the fact that he didn’t quite understand what was happening. Letting out a frustrated sigh Trunks walked over to one of the dressers he’d spotted earlier hoping that he could find something that he could at least cover himself with. The dressers weren’t made out of wood, they’d been chiseled out of a large slab of sapphire, the one next to him being made of ruby. Pulling open the doors Trunks let out a frustrated groan when he saw that it was filled with nothing but different kinds of dresses, all of varying length and style, and half jackets. He went over the ruby one and opened it, this one being full of clothing that was obviously Broly’s judging by the size. Slamming the door shut he reluctantly went back to the first dresser again and grabbed the first dress and half jacket he saw.  
“Do you mind!” Trunks snapped, turning to face Broly who’d just been watching him from the bed the whole time  
Jumping slightly Broly scrambled off the bed and out the room. Waiting for a minute or two Trunks listened carefully for any signs of the other attempting to re-enter the room. Once he was certain that the other wasn’t going to burst in, Trunks reached into the secret pocket he’d sewn into the inner lining of his swim pants and grabbed the capsules of emergency supplies he’d stuck in there. So now he at least knew that he had some emergency rations and fresh drinking water on him. The dress he’d chosen wasn’t anything flashy; it was a simple sleeveless rectangle of fabric that had an overfold at the waist, that was just long enough to reach past the edge of his swimwear. Sticking the capsules back into his trunk pockets the young half-Saiyan slipped on the dress and dark blue half jacket before giving the room one final glance, trying to see if there were any shoes he could wear, but there weren’t any, so he realized he’d have to go barefoot for now. Opening the bedroom door Trunks stepped out and almost walked straight into Broly, who was standing out in the hall waiting for him.  
Shoving past the other Trunks decided that it would be best to explore the castle so he had some idea of what his surroundings were like so he could more easily plan his escape. He wasn’t sure how successful it would be since Broly was following a few feet behind him, shuffling his feet and staring down at the floor as he bumped his knuckles together nervously. At least he was giving Trunks some space unlike back on New Vegeta where he’d been right on top of the young half-Saiyan the entire time he explored the hastily made castle. Trunks wanted to say something to get Broly to go away, but he was afraid that if he did it would trigger Broly's temper, realizing that he’d already been pushing it when he snapped at and shoved past him earlier. The halls were full of columns that had all been made out of different types of crystals and the walls were decorated with what seemed like portraits that had been directly carved and painted into the walls depicting very human-like beings but some with pointed ears, extra limbs, horns, tails, fins, ect. Eventually, they came across a double glass door that Trunks just happened to look out of as they passed.  
“Crap baskets!” Trunks exclaimed, his shoulders slumping in defeat once he realized they weren’t on Earth  
He was barely able to register the sound of heavy footsteps rushing towards him.  
“What’s wrong, princess?” Broly asked, the concern obvious in his voice  
Trunks ignored him as he nearly ripped the glass door open as he ran out onto the balcony. The foliage around them looked to be tropical in nature even though the temperature was too cool to be considered a tropical environment and the colors of the foliage were complementary to what they should’ve been, so instead of green leaves they were varying shades of red, and instead of an azure blue sky, it was a light purple.  
“Where the hell are we?” Trunks asked feeling any hope he had of escaping fleeing his body, gripping the stone railing tight enough to crack it under his grip  
Wanting to get a better look at the planet itself and search for any signs of life, since none were visible from the castle even though it appeared to have been built on top of a mountain, hoping that he could find out if maybe, just maybe, New Namek happened to be nearby, but when he tried to fly into the air he found that he couldn’t.  
“No!” Trunks exclaimed jumping a few times in the hope of making it work “no! No. Why can’t I fly?”  
Trunks suddenly felt everything finally crashing down around him, all he wanted to do was get back home to his own timeline and make sure his mother was alright and finally take down the androids that had been terrorizing them for so long and avenge Mr. Gohan and his friend's deaths. Dropping to his knees, Trunks began pulling at his hair, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall, so caught up in his emotional turmoil that he almost missed the feather-light touch that was placed on his shoulder. Jumping a bit he yanked his shoulder away from the touch and whipped around to look at Broly, who was obviously out of his depths judging by the panicked look in his wide eyes. After a brief stare down the larger Saiyan hesitantly placed his hands on the young princes’ shoulders and pulled him close until Trunks was flush against his chest in an attempt at a hug, but at this point, Trunks didn’t care. He didn’t care that Broly was the one that was attempting to comfort him, he was just desperate for any type of physical contact, so he wrapped his arms around the larger Saiyan as tightly as he could manage, which Broly took as a sign of encouragement so he copied the other's actions and wrapped his arms around Trunks as well, feeling his chest starting to become wet as tears finally began spilling, not stopping until the young prince felt numb.

——————————————————————————————————-----------------------------------------------

After getting changed out of their swimwear everyone at Kame House flew off for the Look-Out, Chi-Chi being carried by Nappa as Vegeta carried Bulma who was holding their infant son. When they got there Krillin dropped down to Korin and Yanjarobe’s so he could grab some senzu beans that they would absolutely need, as Vegeta stood at the edge of the platform glaring out in the direction of where they had fought Broly, and Dende ran up to them looking a bit panicked having sensed Broly’s immense energy.  
“What the fuck was that!” Dende borderline screamed  
“That was Broly” Gohan sighed  
“WHAT!” Dende shrieked “you told me he was dead!”  
“Somehow he survived being exploded” Piccolo growled as Krillin flew back up luging a literal sack of senzu beans behind him  
“Where’s Kami’s old ship, Dendi?” Bulma asked since it was being kept on the Look-Out just in case the young Nemekian ever wanted to visit back home  
“It’s by the Hyperbolic Time Chamber,” Dende said pointing the direction of the room Bulma running off in the direction to run a check of the ship's systems “How the hell are you gonna fight that monster if Goku’s dead?”  
“We asked Fortuneteller Baba to bring him back,” Gohan said  
“When is he getting here?”  
“Hopefully soon,” Piccolo said  
“Hey, guys!” Goku’s voice called out from not to far off  
“Goku!  
“Dad!”  
Gohan and Chi-Chi exclaimed as they ran up to the Saiyan, almost tackling him to the ground as they hugged him after he’d landed.  
“Now all we need to do is find Broly,” Krillin said, cheerfully  
“I searched for their energy while I was on King Kai's planet so I could Instant Transmit us there,” Goku said raising a hand to his forehead “that’s weird” he lowered his appendage “why’s it not working?”  
“Where is the planet?” Dende asked  
“It’s a few hundred kilometers to the left of where Old Namek was”  
“I know that planet,” Dende said gripping his staff “it is a bit of an oddity that either has some type of supernatural protection around it or has such an odd gravity field around it that it’s near impossible to fly there much less instant transit”  
“It’s a good thing we have a spaceship readily available then,” Krillin said as they all walked towards where Bulma had run off to  
It took a couple of days but Bulma was able to give the ship's engines a boost to make them more powerful as well as install a way for them to communicate with everyone back on Earth.  
“My mom and dad are going to be out of town for the next few weeks but you can reach them at this number and...”  
“This isn’t my first rodeo, Bulms” Nappa said, placing his hands on her shoulder, the Saiyan staying behind as his producer job leaving him in a position where he was unable to leave the planet “I’ve got everything under control. Everything will be fine”  
“Ok,” Bulma said taking a calming breath  
Handing her baby over to his uncle Bulma kissed the infant Trunks on the top of his head before getting on the ship, Nappa waving them off.


	2. Chapter 2

Neither one of them moved until Trunks had cried himself out and even then Broly waited for a few minutes before slowly helping the half-Saiyan to his feet before leading himself back into the castle. Trunks just allowed himself to be led through the halls and down to the ground floor, leaning slightly into Broly's side as the other had a hand wrapped gently around his shoulder to help keep him up right, too emotionally drained to even attempt to put up a fight. Eventually, his nose picked up on the faintest scent of strawberries and became a bit confused about where it could be coming from until he heard the sound of gently running water. Glancing up at Broly Trunks began to wonder what exactly the larger Saiyan was planning as he stopped them in front of a large wooden door. Letting his hand drop from the young princes' shoulder Broly opened the door to a room. Even though the interior of the room was made out of Rose Quartz it was obvious that it was supposed to be a bathing room, judging by the large pool full of steaming water that had been carved into it. Taking a step inside, the warmth of the room brought Trunks a bit of comfort, as in his numbed state he was left feeling oddly cold.  
“How’d you find this room?” Trunks asked looking back at the other  
“I could hear the water running into the castle from the balcony,” Broly said glancing around the room “I’ll go get you some towels”  
“Thanks” Trunks said sticking his hand in the water to test it, noticing it was shimmering a bit like some type of oil had been poured into it  
Trunks waited until he heard the door click close behind him before slipping out of everything he was wearing so he could submerge himself into the water, allowing himself to be enveloped by the warmth, not stopping until he sunk completely under the water. As he was under that water he started thinking back to the fight on New Vegeta, had Broly shown any actual interest in him back then? At least while he was in his base form Broly had made several attempts to get into the young princes' good graces, even though it had been blatantly obvious that his social skills were severely lacking but he was still giving it his best, then he transformed into his Legendary form. That’s when some problems emerged.  
During the fight it did seem like the Legendary was holding back his punches against Trunks, even trying to avoid the young prince entirely, but that didn’t stop him from getting close-lined into a building. Though Broly did pull him out of the crater and lay him out on the ground, a safe distance away from the fight. Hm, maybe both Brolys did genuinely care for him and he was just a socially awkward person with poor control over his temper, and a single-minded drive to kill Goku. Hm, maybe this wouldn’t be so bad so long as Broly stayed in his base form. Hearing the door open, Trunks shot up out of the water, whipping his head around, spotting Broly stepping into the room, carrying a small pile of fluffy looking towels.  
“Uh,” Broly said, avoiding looking at the young prince “where would you like me to put these?”  
“By my clothes are fine,” Trunks said motioning towards the clothing pile “thank you”  
“You’re welcome princess,” Broly said, softly before leaving  
Grabbing the small hand towel that sat on the top of the pile, Trunks used it to wipe off the salt water and sand that had dried to his skin, taking his time in doing so. Once he finished Trunks got himself as dry as he could with the towels before getting back in his clothing. Stepping out into the hall Trunks was fully expecting to find Broly standing out there waiting for him, but the larger Saiyan was nowhere to be found. Surprised, he decided to start wandering around the castle again. The first floor wasn’t that much different from the second except the rooms on the second floor had actual doors closing off the rooms while all of these rooms, except for the bathing room, were covered by almost sheer sheets and there were only windows at the front of the building.  
At some point, he picked up on the faint sound of flesh being ripped apart. First, he thought he was just hearing things but then he realized there was a nearby energy that hadn't been present earlier and he panicked, rushing towards the source of power afraid that they hadn’t been alone in the castle and the owners had done something that had triggered Broly's rage. He’d almost run past the room Broly was in and saw the larger Saiyan standing in what turned out to be the kitchen, skinning and gutting what looked like a five-headed hydra that was large enough to fill up a majority of the room. The other hadn’t noticed Trunks' presence yet as he was too focused on preparing the meat for consumption.  
“Princess?” Broly asked turning to look at the young prince  
“What is that?” Trunks asked pointing at the hydra looking creature  
“I’m not sure,” Broly said tossing the limb he’d just removed into a large nearby bucket “but I saw some of the inhabitants of the planet eating one, so it should be safe”  
“Did you see any villages?” Trunks asked hopefully  
“Yes,” Broly said going back to butchering the creature “it’s quite a distance away though. Maybe a days walk at the shortest”  
“Oh,” Trunks said, feeling his hope slip away once again “wait?” He’d only spent two hours at the very most in the bath “can you fly here?”  
“Uh,” Broly said, a bit embarrassed, “yeah... Do you want me to take you there tomorrow?”  
“Yes”  
Having literally nothing else to do, Trunks decided to stick around and watch Broly work, occasionally helping by either handing him a knife so he could more easily cut up the meat or by moving a chunk of useless meat into a bucket. Once the creature was fully butchered Broly walked over to what looked like a wire grid overtop a fire pit. Lighting the fire with a ki blast the larger Saiyan placed the chunks of meat on top of the rack so they could cook it.  
“Here,” Broly said handing Trunks a plate of the meat after having eaten a piece to make sure it was safe  
The two ate in silence with Broly continuously glancing over at Trunks, a tiny smile gracing his face the entire time. Trunks couldn’t stop the blush that crept onto his cheeks or the warm feeling that was starting to blossom in his chest at the other's genuine enjoyment of his company. Once they were finished neither one was sure about what to do with the dishes as there didn’t appear to be anywhere to wash them insight, so they decided to just leave them near the cooking pit before Broly tossed the contents of the discard bucket out the nearby window.  
“So,” Broly said, setting the empty bucket back on the floor “would you like to look around the castle some more?”  
"Might as well" Trunks shrugged  
This time their walk together was much more comfortable, even though Broly was much closer this time.  
“Do you hear that?” Broly asked placing a hand on Trunks’ shoulder to stop him  
“Hear what?” Trunks asked  
“Down there?” Broly said pointing down the hallway they were standing next to  
Now with an area, he could focus on he could hear the muted sound of a gong being struck. Glancing at each other in curiosity Trunks and Broly slowly approached the room the sound was coming from, the larger Saiyan making sure he was in front as he pulled back the cloth that covered the doorway. Trunks almost immediately recognized what the room was for, the soft neutral colors that covered the walls, the plush looking stuffed animal pelts, the spiny hammock-like chair, and some potted poppies placed by the door.  
“What do you think this room is for?” Broly asked looking confused  
“It’s a meditation room,” Trunks said running his hand over one of the animal pelt seats  
“A what room?” Broly only looked more confused at the answer he was given  
“Meditation” Trunks said taking a seat in the spinny chair “you know it’s a mindfulness technique where you focus on something so you can achieve a mentally clear and emotionally calm and stable state”  
“Oh!” Broly said a spark of recognition flashing across his face, spinning the chair Trunks was sitting in gently  
“Hey!” Trunks chuckled, spotting an opportunity “would you like me to teach you how to meditate?”  
“Yes please,” Broly said a soft smile on his face  
“Alright,” Trunks said glancing around the room again “let’s sit down”  
“How am I supposed to sit?” Broly asked watching Trunks sit cross-cross on the ground  
“Just find a comfortable position to sit in,” Trunks said as Broly sat next to him “now focus your attention on your breathing, how it flows through you with each inhale and exhale, let it be your anchor” Trunks closed his eyes “mimic my breathing” he started taking slow deep, slightly exaggerated, breaths  
Watching how Trunks was breathing Broly was slowly able to pick up on how he was breathing and how he should mimic it. Despite the fact that he was convinced that he was doing it wrong, Broly eventually felt himself relaxing and the tension he hadn’t realized he was holding was slipping away, it also helped that he was able to smell the faint scent of strawberry that lingered in Trunks’ hair. It was what they assumed to be night time by the time they decided to stop, the sky now a deep maroon with a diamond-shaped figure in the sky; Broly walking Trunks back to their room.  
“Good night, princess Trunks,” Broly said before turning to leave so he could search for a room he could sleep in  
“Good night, Broly,” Trunks said closing the bedroom door a bit surprised that the other Saiyan hadn’t to follow him into the room  
Turning to look at the bed Trunks decided to sleep in his swim pants, letting the dress fall into a pile on the floor before climbing onto the surprisingly comfy mattress, quickly falling asleep. The next morning Trunks woke to an almost timid sounding knock on the door.  
“Princess Trunks” Brolys’ voice called out softly “may I come in?”  
Confused, Trunks sat up in bed and looked at the door when he remembered that the other Saiyans clothes were in the room with him.  
“Yeah,” Trunks said grabbing the dress he’d left on the floor “give me a second”  
Slipping back into the dress Trunks opened the door allowing Broly to step into the room with him.  
“Good morning,” Broly said smiling down at Trunks  
“Morning” Trunks said stepping aside to let the other in  
Stepping past Trunks Broly walked up to the ruby dresser and pulled out an outfit that was almost identical to what he'd been wearing the day before, stepping out of the room again, giving Trunks the privacy to change as well. This time Trunks had picked out a dark grey mid-calf length dress that had the top edge folded down about halfway giving the appearance of a second piece of clothing with elbow-length sleeves that had a slit running down the top, and a bit of a deep neckline. This dress was very baggy and very comfortable and he kind of liked this one, he just wished that he could wear one of the half-jackets with it but it felt weird with how the sleeves were.  
“I wonder what kind of currency they use on this planet?” Trunks asked aloud as he began wandering from room to room in an attempt to find some kind of clue to the monetary system of the inhabitants  
“I think I might know,” Broly said  
Following the larger Saiyan, Trunks found himself standing in front of a large metal safe that Broly was able to easily break open revealing a room full of gold and silver nuggets. Walking a bit further into the safe the half-Saiyan looked over the piles of nuggets before grabbing a good handful of the larger gold nuggets, shoving them into his skirt pockets.  
“Are you ready, princess?” Broly asked when they were out on the balcony  
“Yeah,” Trunks said double-checking that the stones were secure in his pocket  
Scooping Trunks up bridal style Broly took off for the village, following a wide dirt path that led up to the castle. Letting out a tiny startled squeak, the young prince wrapped his arms around the other's muscular neck as the two flew through the lilac sky. Looking back at where they’d just left from he saw that the castle was indeed on top of a mountain and that the bottom half had been built right into the top of it, which explained why only the front half of the first floor had windows. Feeding into his curiosity a bit more Trunks looked down at the ground below them, noticing that, outside of the feathered creatures he saw in the treetops, there weren’t any signs of life.   
“Maybe we shouldn’t land in the village,” Trunks said when he noticed a break in the trees up ahead  
“Why?” Broly asked stopping midair  
“I haven’t seen a single thing flying here and if they see an alien-looking creature coming out of the sky it could cause a panic” Trunks said  
“...Oh,” Broly said descending  
“How far away from the village are we?” Trunks asked as he was set down  
“It’s a few yards just ahead,” Broly said pointing in the direction they would be heading  
Stepping out onto the dirt path the two followed it the rest of the way to the village and the moment they stepped through the trees they felt everyone's eyes on them watching them, a few blatantly staring while others were trying to be more conspicuous about it, and a few began to whisper. The villagers were about half their size and human-like, but with goat legs, horns and they were all walking around naked. Trunks could feel Broly taking a step closer to him even though the villagers were looking at them in more awe than fear. Glancing around the crowd Trunks gaged the reactions of the creatures around them and, once he was positive that they were mostly positive ones, he started wandering from stand to stand of what appeared to be a farmers market. The young prince tried to figure out exactly what the stands were selling since the language seemed to be written in crop circle-like shapes. Picking a random stand Trunks and Broly walked up to it what turned out to be a fruit stand.  
“Hello” the elderly female greeted them “can I help you?”  
“Hi,” Trunks said looking over the selection of fruits “uh, maybe”  
As he and the stand owner spoke to each other Trunks felt something furry wrapping around his hand and wrist. Glancing down at his hand the young prince saw that it was a tail that had wrapped around his limb. Following the length of the tail he saw that it belonged to Broly, looking up at the taller Saiyan Trunks was about to ask him what he was doing when he remembered that Mr. Gohan had once told him about how tails sometimes had a mind of his own and since it didn’t seem like anything was bothering the other Saiyan he let it drop for now.  
Unfortunately, his assumptions were wrong. After having spent the majority of his life alone with his father, Broly was unused to being around such large crowds of people and he was quickly becoming overwhelmed. He could feel his heart beginning to race as his breathing became shallow, though he gave no outward indication that something was wrong. He couldn't handle the feeling all of the eyes that were on him, all of the voices running together until they became a deafening sound or the fact that, even though everyone around them were less than half his side, it seemed like there was no room to breathe, he felt like he was going to suffocate. He wanted to reach out and get Princess's attention but when he lifted his hand he realized it was shaking pretty badly so he opted to use his tail instead, hoping that the physical contact would bring him some type of comfort. It did, but it was only a momentary reprieve from the panic.  
“Keep the change,” Trunks said handing the elder two large gold nuggets after she explained the economic system to him along with a bit about their village  
“Have a nice day, sweetie” she said smiling at the young prince, handing him a sizable bag of fruit  
Wait. Just as Trunks grabbed the bag he realized that Broly's tail was no longer wrapped around his hand. Looking behind him the young prince was fully expecting to see the taller Saiyan simply standing at another stand, but he was gone.  
“Did you happen to see where the guy I was with went?”  
“No”  
Groaning a bit, Trunks scanned the crowd but didn’t see Broly anywhere.  
“Shit” Trunks muttered lowly as he started wandering around the marketplace, wanting to spend more time in the village so he could ask around about the planet, but the people's safety was much more important  
Considering the size difference he thought it would be the easiest thing in the world to find Broly, but the other seemed to have vanished into thin air. As he was debating on whether or not he should go further into the village or out into the forest when he picked up on a rising energy that was coming from the forest. As calmly as he could Trunks followed it into the forest, going a good way into the foliage until he found the missing Saiyan kneeling on the ground, partially curled in on himself gripping on his hair hard enough that he looked like he was going to rip it out at the roots.  
“Broly!” Trunks exclaimed as sparks of green energy began flickering around the other  
Cautiously Trunks approached the unstable Saiyan.  
“Remember what I showed you last night,” Trunks said softly, placing his hands on Broly's shoulders, causing the other to nearly jump out of his skin  
Startled, Trunks pulled back his hands and the two stared at each other for a good thirty seconds, Broly’s eyes having gone completely white, before he pulled the half-Saiyan into a crushing hug that made his bones creak. Gasping in slight pain at the sudden action Trunks felt as Broly shoved his face into his neck, taking deep breaths as his body began to shake.   
The half-Saiyan could feel Broly inhaling his scent, seeming like he was using it as his focus point until his grip loosened and his power level lowered, nuzzling his face into the crook of Trunks neck.  
“I’m guessing you’re not used to being around people, huh?” Trunks asked returning the embrace, now that it no longer felt like his bones were going to snap in half  
“No” Broly murmured, face still in the other's neck “back on New Vegeta the guards more or less ignored me and I didn’t like being around the Shimosians”  
“At least you weren’t crammed into a tiny spaceship with them,” Trunks said getting a chuckle from Broly “come on” he moved back so he could better look at the other “let’s go back to the castle”  
Smiling gratefully Broly got to his feet and picked Trunks back up again, flying them back to the castle  
“Satyrs!” Trunks almost screamed about halfway into the flight, startling Broly enough that he almost dropped the young prince “that’s what they reminded me of”


	3. Chapter 3

A few days had passed since Broly’s near outburst and the two were currently hanging out in the meditation room together as it was the most comfortable room in the castle they had found so far, still having yet to explore any rooms on the second floor.  
“You wanna play hide and seek?” Trunks asked as he lay sprawled out on top of an animal fur bean bag  
“What’s that?” Broly asked as he relaxed back against another  
“One of us hides and the other comes looking after counting to a specific number”  
“...Ok”  
“Let’s keep it simple and only use the rooms between the kitchen and bathing chamber” Trunks suggested, giving them about ten rooms at their disposal “and to make it fair no energy-sensing”  
“Ok,” Broly said, looking like he was excited to play “would you like to hide first?”  
“Sure,” Trunks said getting to his feet “close your eyes and count to” he paused to think of an appropriate number “fifty”  
Nodding his head Broly closed his eyes and started counting softly as Trunks bolted out of the room and down the hall; cracking open doors as he passed them so he could peek inside to see if there were any good hiding spots. Eventually, he found one in a room they hadn’t been in yet and quickly made his way over to the corner where several bolts of fabric had been propped up against the wall and squeezed his way into the small space behind the bolts. Making himself as small as he possibly could, he listened carefully for any sign of Broly’s footsteps, but despite his size, it was near impossible to hear the larger Saiyan, even when it was obvious that he was now in the room with the young prince if the sound of the door opening was anything to go by. At first, Trunks thought that Broly hadn’t noticed he was hiding there and had left, that was until the bolts that were concealing him began falling away.  
“Found you!” Broly said happily once Trunks was revealed to him  
“You’re one quiet bastard you know that right?” Trunks said as Broly held out his hand for him, helping the half-Saiyan to his feet “you go hide now”  
Closing his eyes Trunks began mentally counting to fifty before going off on his search; which turned out to be more difficult than he’d anticipated it to be as Broly was apparently an amazing hider. After a good twenty minutes of searching the half-Saiyan had managed to thoroughly search every room they were supposed to use and managed to not find anything at all. Standing out in the hall Trunks went over everything he’d seen in each room, trying to figure out if there had been anything he’d missed but the only thing that he could think of was the pool of water in the bathing room.  
“He wouldn’t hide in the water would he?” Trunks asked himself aloud “no I’m sure I would’ve heard the water splashing”  
Well, he was wrong. Letting out a startled squeak Trunks felt himself being lifted up into the air and pulled against a wet torso.  
“Were you actually hiding under the water this whole time?” Trunks asked looking up at Broly, feeling the back of his clothing become damp  
“Only when I heard you coming,” Broly said not setting Trunks down  
“I’m the one that’s supposed to find you”  
“This was more fun”  
“...I think I have a better game then”  
“What is it”  
“Get changed and then I’ll tell you,” Trunks said noticing the pool of water that had formed around Broly’s feet  
Looking down at the floor Broly noticed how much water had pooled around his feet and set Trunks down on the outer edge of the puddle before walking off so he could change into something dry as the young prince went to find some towels so he could clean up the puddle.  
“Alright,” Trunks said once Broly came back in new clothes “this new game’s called tag and,” he placed his hand on the larger Saiyans arm “you are it” he took off running down the hall  
At first, Broly was confused, not sure about what was happening as he looked down at where Trunks had touched before looking back up at the fleeing figure when it finally clicked and he gave chase. Despite the fact that he had a much longer stride, the half-Saiyan proved to be faster than him and was always just out of reach. Both enjoyed their little game of cat and mouse; Trunks utilizing their surroundings to his advantage create barriers between them to keep from being caught. It wasn’t until he tried to make his way up to the second floor did he get caught, Broly grabbing hold of his wrist, the sudden end to his momentum causing him to fall back until he hit the other's chest.  
“Caught you,” Broly said placing his hands on the side of Trunks arms to keep him from falling  
Trunks was about to say something when both of their stomachs started growling.  
“Guess all that running really worked up an appetite huh,” Trunks said  
Broly hummed in response. Giving the larger Saiyan a smile, Trunks slipped out of the others hold and made his way down the steps, waiting for Broly at the bottom so they could walk to the kitchen together. Stepping out of the stairway Trunks noticed that the planet's sun was just starting to go down, the beams of sunlight shining into the lower half of the castle, the light reflecting off of the crystal columns bathing the two in multiple different colors. Holding his hands in front of his face Trunks watched as the light danced across his skin while Broly gazed at him in amazement, suddenly remembering some advice his father had given him when he noticed his son's infatuation.  
“P-princess Trunks?” Broly asked, feeling a knot forming in his stomach “would you like to explore the forest tomorrow?”  
“Huh?” Trunks asked looking away from his hands “sure, sounds like fun”  
The next morning the two woke up early in anticipation for their forest trek, Trunks having picked out a black knee-length dress that had an overfold at the waist and a boat neckline that was almost wide enough to slip off of his shoulders. The young prince also made sure to grab a dark grey shawl and tied it around his waist just in case the dark blue half jacket wasn’t enough to keep him warm or if they came across any fruits they had a way of carrying it. Since there wasn’t any glass in the windows on the first floor the two decided to have a bit of fun and jump through them to get outside; Trunks now hear the stream that feeds into the castle's bathing chamber.  
They decided to follow the stream, that seemed to be flowing against gravity as it flowed up the mountainside instead of down, so they wouldn’t get lost, even if it wouldn’t necessarily be a problem with Broly being able to fly and all. Despite the rather steep drop from the mountain's peak the area that they were going to be exploring was more or less flattened out so it seemed like it was going to be an easy journey. It wasn’t long into the walk that Trunks felt what, at first, he thought was a bug landing on his fingers since it was such a light touch, but it didn’t happen once and by the third time it happened Trunks pulled his hand away and when he did he could’ve sworn he heard something whimpering behind him. Confused Trunks stopped and turned around to face Broly, who was staring down at the ground looking a bit like a kicked puppy. Turning around fully, Trunks addressed the larger Saiyan.  
“You ok Broly?”  
Broly didn’t respond and just started fidgeting with his fingers.  
It took a good few minutes before Trunks was able to piece everything together, a soft ‘oh’ escaping his lips, his cheeks heating up as a bit of panic struck him, afraid that letting Broly wrap his tail around his hand had sent out mixed messages. Though, if he was being honest with himself he did kind of enjoy the attention he was being given, not used to receiving it from anyone other than his mother so the potential for something romantic was appealing, be it because of his adolescent hormones or just his general loneliness he couldn’t be sure. Biting his bottom lip Trunks took a few steps back closer to Broly stretching out his arm until he was able to grab the larger Saiyans hand.  
Trunks was really hoping that as he did this his movements would be full of confidence, but they weren’t. As he went to grab the larger Saiyans hand he couldn’t figure out how in the hell he was supposed to position his hand or where his fingers were supposed to go. Were they supposed to interlock together? Were they supposed to wrap around the hand and oh Kami were his hands sweating? This was a fucking nightmare! Honestly, Trunks thought about just bailing when he felt Broly’s moving against his like he was also trying to figure out what to do. Eventually, they both managed to interlock their fingers together; neither one being able to look at the other as they continued on their walk. Despite the awkwardness of trying to figure out how hands were supposed to work Broly was able to break up the silence.  
“Look,” Broly said, pointing at an open field that was full of what looked like horses  
“Oh, I know what those are,” Trunks said looking at the winged and horned horses “those are pegasus’ and unicorns”  
“How do you know what they are?” Broly asked getting down on his knees so he was more on level with Trunks  
“Back on Earth we have stories about these creatures but they’re just myths back home”  
“What are they supposed to be like?”  
“Well pegasus’ are supposed to be able to fly and in greek myths, they helped carry the sun across the sky and unicorns have magical abilities”  
“Oh”  
The two watched them for a bit as they grazed in the field and their foals galloped about, playing with each other until some of the pegasus’ flew off. Then the two Saiyans started their walk again until they reached the end of the stream, finding the crystal clear lake it fed out of.  
“This is a nice spot,” Trunks said untying the shawl from his waist “you want to have a picnic?”  
“But we didn’t bring any food” Broly pointed out furrowing his brows  
Laying his shawl out on the ground, Trunks took out his capsules of emergency rations and set out the non-perishable foods giving them just enough to fill their Saiyan bellies, even though they were both relatively light eaters. Just as they had started cleaning up the reminisce of their picnic Broly felt the beginnings of raindrops hitting the top of his head and it didn’t take long before the rain started to become heavy, Broly attempting to shield Trunks as they ran over to a large tree for shelter. The harder the rain fell the lower the temperature dropped and despite his jacket and shawl Trunks was still cold and began to subconsciously lean towards the warmth that was radiating off of the other's body. Broly was quick to notice this and wrapped an arm around the young prince, who eventually ended up sitting in his lap, staying there until the rain stopped and they were able to head back home.  
The next day the two Saiyans finally decided to explore the second floor which turned out to be mainly bedrooms. Trunks honestly thought that this was going to be boring as he didn’t really expect to find anything other than beds until he found a room that had a hearth that took up the majority of the far back wall. This room was full of mannequins that had been positioned like they were simply going about their days, some positioned like they were having a conversation together, one sitting off to the side reading from a scroll as another stood behind it looking like it was trying to mock the one that was sitting, and one that was more obese than the rest of them stood in the middle of the room holding a large goblet; all of them dressed in half-finished clothing.  
“Ew. Ew... Ew!” Trunks chanted as he backed out of the room “Broly” the name came out as much more of a whimper then he’d intended  
“What’s wrong?” Broly asked walking over to Trunks  
“Look!” Trunks exclaimed pointing into the room  
Broly was confused because he couldn’t understand what Trunks had found so unsettling about the room.  
“Do you not think that’s creepy?” Trunks asked grabbing hold of the larger Saiyans arm  
“No. Not really” Broly said earning a distressed unintelligible sound from the half-Saiyan  
“We have to set this room on fire,” Trunks said “it’s the only way”  
“Only way for what?”  
“For us to be safe!”  
“They aren’t alive though”  
“It doesn’t matter! They’re creeping me the fuck out”  
“Alright” Broly sighed stepping into the room  
Grabbing hold of each of the mannequins, Broly placed them in the hearth before hitting them with a ki blast causing them all to start burning, Trunks clinging to his arm as they burned.  
“Thank you,” Trunks said once they were nothing more than a smoldering pile of embers  
Moving on from that room the two found a rather impressive sized library that had been decorated with owls, armor, helmets, spears, and full of shelves filled to the brim with books and scrolls written in a multitude of languages, some of which were English.  
“Oh, cool!” Trunks exclaimed looking over the shelves, walking up to one that was filled with Earth fairy tales  
Grabbing one of the books, Trunks walked over to a nearby table and set the book on it, Broly sitting next to him and looked over the half-Saiyans shoulder looking confused, unable to understand what was written. He didn’t say anything though just enjoying the close proximity as Trunks enjoyed his book.


End file.
